


The Savior of Tomorrow

by TheInsomniacReader



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsomniacReader/pseuds/TheInsomniacReader
Summary: Elena Muir ran away from her home in Tenebrae after years of abuse and finally settles in Insomnia, where she meets a very elegant man.He becomes rather interested in her after they bump into one another and offers something she'd never expect. They know nothing of each other, yet are drawn together like a magnet - like its fate.This is a one shot/prequel to maybe another story I'll write (depends on the feedback), it's fluff, smut and angst and friendship based.Ignis X OC





	The Savior of Tomorrow

_"Next stop, Cavaugh, Insomnia. This is the last stop. Please do not forget to take your belongings with you on your way out."_

With a deep sigh, Elena stood up from her seat and grabbed the small suitcase from the luggage stowage above her. After 20 years, she was finally free. Elana brushed her hair back, eyeing her bruised shoulder. Hopefully they couldn't find her here. 

The doors opened and the horde of passengers followed her out, each going in a different direction. Her red hair glittered in the sun and brought a lot of attention on herself. It was long, shiny and deep red; the way her father liked it. Elana swallowed back the bile in the back of her throat and coughed it off. Sliding her hat a little further down over her forehead, she made her way to the the designated street which was fairly close to the citadel. She could almost taste the skyscrapers. The suitcase was rolling over the ground behind her, making noises as it hit some pebbles. 

Once arrived at her apartment, she dropped off her suitcase and got changed into a more fitting outfit. This is where she belonged now. 

With her hair braided, Elana flipped open the small suitcase and threw most of its content across the room to be able to find the dress she was looking for. Black, knee-length, with see-through lace around her waist. It had long sleeves with buttons at the wrists. After digging even deeper, she also found her half-ripped fishnet tights. Everyone in Insomnia was different, but mostly well-dressed and she didn't want to get more attention than she already did. 

She locked the door behind her and put it away safely in her purse and made her way to the city. She was looking for a job, something that would pay her more than what she stole from her mother's purse just to be able to pay three months' worth of rent. Elana was elegant, kind and beautiful, but rarely did strike a conversation with someone. Although shy, she'd never show it. 

'Insomnia's Tell Tales," the sign read above the store. She was a true bookworm, always reading. Whether it be fantasy, sci-fi, drama or even manga's, she loved them all. This time she wasn't there to read, she told herself and walked up to the register. 

"Sorry sweetie, we already hired someone not too long ago. Although if you leave your phone number, we could call you once we do need someone." Elana did her best to hide her disappointment, thanked the lady and went to the back to see which books they sold/lend out. She passed the Crime section and eyed something she'd never seen before. 

_"Self-defense: the art of Magic."_ She knew magic existed, hell, Lady Lunafreya possessed magic. But could anyone learn magic? Just any random book store selling Magic/Defense arts like it's no big deal? Elana decided to try it out, no harm in trying. 

"The Art of Magic," "Protection Spells," "Ancient Weaponry," "Self-Defense Weapons." The elder behind the register read out loud. She raised an eyebrow, scanned the items and tucked them away neatly in a plastic bag. Elana thanked her and turned around.

"Miss," the redhead turned around, her rosy sneakers squeaking. "These books... Are you sure you're not applying for the wrong job?" She eyed me from head to toe and continued. "Perhaps, the Kingsglaive is more suited for you. I can feel it." Elana looked down and glided her eyes over the books she just bought. 

"What makes you think so?" Before the lady could speak again, she decided to cut her off. "Ladies aren't meant to fight." Her hand touched the bruised shoulder, recalling a memory of her taking secret self-defense lessons. She took them for years, to be able to fight against her father one day. But he found out, and locked her up in the basement for twenty days. A lot went on in that basement that nobody - including her mother - didn't know. She snapped herself out of it and clicked her tongue. 

"The way you're dressed, doesn't suit you. I advise you to give the Kingsglaive a try, when you're ready." It seemed that the elder knew a lot about Elana that she never told anyone, but maybe her posture or facial expression gave it away. Regardless, she knew about the Kingsglaive and did want to give it a go. But she was afraid, something was stopping her. 

The redhead made her way to the exit with her thoughts far away, when she accidentally bumped into someone. Just in front of the door, a taller man had a huge pile of books in his arms, hardly able to see where he went. And Elana just happened to walk the same corner. Luckily her reflexes were quite advanced as she slid across the floor without second thought to catch the five books falling. She landed on one knee, which had started bleeding due to the friction of the hard stone ground. She didn't bat an eye and immediately got up to profusely apologize for not paying attention.

"I'm really really sorry! I- I should've watched were I was going. H-here's your books." Elana yanked her own plastic bag off the floor and rushed to the door. 

"Wait! I apologize, but could you wait just a moment?" She swallowed _'My god, his voice... his accent...'_ Elana thought. The taller man placed the books on the counter and bowed to the lady. "I thank you greatly for letting us borrow these, hopefully the Prince will put this knowledge to good use." The elder smiled and nodded, watching him follow Elana to the door. 

"E-eh, I'm sorry, but did I do something wrong?" She blurted out. The taller man lifted his hand and the redhead flinched. He cocked his head a little and adjusted his glasses with the same hand. He opened his mouth to speak up, but decided to change the subject.

"Not at all, why on Eos would you think that? I merely wanted to apologize, I also didn't quite watch where I was headed." Elana avoided his gaze, her posture had completely changed from earlier. She looked confident and brave when she caught his books, but now she seemed like a lost little lamb - afraid of what's to come.

"T-that's quite alright, really. I need to eh, go home now." Before she could take another step, the man grabbed her gently by the shoulder. Elana's eyes widened and her body seemed to have separated from her mind. In a split second, she'd taken a step back, spun around to get loose and grabbed his arm. Only to twist it behind his back as she pushed him against the wall. 

"So my presumption was correct." She flinched again and immediately let go. 

"Oh- I'm sorry, I didn't-" the bespectacled man interrupted her and again adjusted his glasses. "Would you care to join the Kingsglaive?" Elana was dumbfounded and confused. She wasn't sure what the lady was talking about and it was even worse now that this random man showed up and told her the same. 

"I don't know what you're on about." She fumbled with the plastic bag and scratched the back of her head, avoiding his gaze. "I need to go." She rushed to get out of his sight and made her way home. 

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Elana plops down on the couch, eyeing the books she bought a while ago. She hadn't touched them, almost as if she'd get punished if she even tried to read the title. Now that she finally had a bed and a couch, and a few interviews - she felt at home. With not much money left, she decided to visit the marketplace for some cheap vegetables and maybe some eggs and meat. While she couldn't be bothered to look well-dressed today, she did style her hair - or rather, she woke up and washed her hair. 

Her hair was now in a messy ponytail, with her bangs loosely touching her cheeks. She had no make up on, wore a striped sweater that was a little oversized and a pair of black skinny jeans. And of course, the same pair of sneakers. Elana wore her usual shoulder bag instead of a purse and just rolled with it. Once out the door, she noticed nobody was staring at her and she finally felt more at ease. 

"Leiden Peppers please. Yes, thank you." She thanked the grocer and made her way to the plaza to sit down. The sun was bright, yet it was quite chilly outside. There were all kinds of beautiful flowers planted across the plaza and the lanterns were decorated with leaves. Something caught her eye up ahead, it was the same guy she met a few weeks ago. The redhead bit her lip and stood up to leave. Once turned around, she could hear his voice in the background coming closer.

"Excuse me." She flinched and looked down again.

"Uh, Iggy, who's this?" A bratty voice beside him asked. Followed by an "oof," and a mumbled "sorry." 

Elana turned around to face the men that were with the bespectacled man. "Y-yeah?" She looked between the four. A blonde guy who had a bubbly expression on his face, his hair awfully close to something familiar she couldn't seem to name. A tall muscular guy with tattoos all over, who's face she couldn't really read. The third one was a shorter guy with black hair who had his arms crossed - likely the guy who sounded bratty. And then there was the man who's voice was so soothing. 

"I met her a while back in the book store, she had... Wonderful reflexes to say at least. It caught my interest and I have yet to know her name." He looked back to her as if it was a hint.

"... Elana Muir. I don't think me catching books is anything worth noting." She said truthfully, biting her lip. 

"Excuse me if this is out of place, but is your knee alright?" She had forgotten all about it and just nodded in response. 

"So, when Iggy praises someone, it really has to be special. Could you show us some of your skills?" The tattooed man asked. His voice was low and rough but also gentle at the same time. The redhead shook her head.

"Listen, I'm just a normal woman. I don't know what you're on about." The blonde tilted his head to the right and crossed his arms as well. Elena was getting nervous, all four were staring at her, giving her mixed feelings.

"You've shown quite some skills, perhaps studied self-defense? Your reflexes are quite above average." Elena giggled.

"All I did, was catch your books." It went silent, but the taller man broke it after a short moment.

"I can tell you've had some form of practice. Nobody 'unskilled' I've met before, has been able to hold me against the wall in a mere second." This caught the guys' attention.

"Woah Igster, she was able to _restrain_ you?" The blond said and the redhead only shrugged in response. 

"Alright, speak up. How did you do that?" The shorter guy said, getting closer to her in attempt to intimidate her - it worked. 

"... Okay, I- I used to take advanced self-defense classes in my hometown in Tenebrae, taught... well in special institutions. But that was years ago." 

"Gotta tell ya kid, you might still have it. Ever thought about joining the Kingsglaive? All expenses will be taken care of, including rent and food." The muscular man said. Elena perked up and mumbled "all of it?" The man nodded with a grin on his face. "I mean it's hard work, but Iggy here has taken a liking to ya, so you've probably got something that the Glaives could use." 

She sighed deeply and stared between the four. She needed the money, but was she really able to get through intense training to serve the king? Was she good enough?

"Allow me to introduce myself," the bespectacled man dragged her out of her thoughts. "My name is Ignis Scientia. This guy here is Prompto Argentum," he looked at the blonde, over to the tattooed man. "That is Gladiolus Amicitia." 

"I can introduce myself, Ig. Nice to meet ya kid. Call me Gladio by the way." He said and took her hand, she flinched at his touched. The man quickly retracted his hand and looked at Ignis. 

"H-hey! I'm Promp- well Iggy has already told you. B-but nice to meet you!" He was visibly shy, though it didn't seem to fit his bubbly character. 

"Yeah, I'm Noctis I guess. I'm getting hungry, let's get some food." Elena blinked rapidly, did she hear him right? Noctis? _The_ Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum?

"O-oh god, I'm sorry, b-but I didn't know _you_ were the Prince!" The other guys sniffled whilst Noctis huffed. 

"What do you mean by that?!" He replied and the tattooed man wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Seems like ya should eat your vegetables and grow some muscles, shorty." Noctis clicked his tongue and unwrapped Gladio's arm. 

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Elena Muir." she ruffled with the hem of her sweater and smiled shyly.

The whole team agreed and invited Elena to lunch. She was on edge the whole time, afraid she offended the crown Prince, but decided not to ask. She acted as normal as she could, but after an hour or so, she started getting tired. Never had she been the social type as she went to a private school and never had any friends. Her mind wandered off, thinking about the Kingsglaive. She was wanting to take them up on the offer, maybe she could get to know Ignis a little better. Her face heated up just thinking about him. 

"Are you alright?" Ignis snapped her out of her thoughts again and she looked around bewildered. Prompto had left with Noctis and Gladios was trying to hit on a woman a few seats away. The redhead looked down at her hands and sighed.

"I-I'm just tired that's all. I haven't spend time with anyone in... forever." She admitted without thinking. The bespectacled man adjusted his glasses and looked away from her before replying.

"You said you went to a special institution, in Tenebrae. Sorry for prying, but why did you move all the way here, if I may ask?" She shook her head and thought of a lie to tell him. Nothing too suspicious. 

"I just wanted to know more about Insomnia, I've always wanted to come here. So one day I decided to up and leave, and here I am." She smiled softly at him, with tears hidden in her eyes. Ignis wasn't buying it, he knew something different was going on but didn't want to make her feel bad. He sipped his can of ebony and simply nodded. 

After lunch, they said their goodbyes. Gladios asked for her number, but Ignis intervened by getting her number instead. 'As it is the adviser's job' as he called it. They all walked her to the street she lived on and went back to the citadel. Noctis and Prompto had to study and Ignis went to cook. Gladios had training with his sister called Iris. So she was left by herself again. Though she had made up her mind and decided to sign up for Glaive training. And thus she found a purpose. 

* * *

**Four weeks later**

Elena finally got around to reading all the books, finished them within a week and memorized everything that was written in there. It was her first day in Glaive training and according to the rules, the very first training is more or less an assessment. To show what you're best at or excel at, and what you need to get better at. She didn't know what to expect, but wasn't particularly nervous. She picked up her weapons of choice a week earlier - a gunblade and a bow and arrow. Strangely enough she also walked out with a key, that everyone overlooked. It was hidden in a small chest in the weapon room. She was intrigued by the colours and asked what it did, but none of the Glaives or teachers knew as nobody was able to use it or knew what it did. They allowed her to take it home with her to study it. The key was glinstering red, but seemed like there was an entire universe in there, the way it was coloured. Elena still hadn't a clue what it was supposed to do, but wore it around her neck as an accessory. 

"Elena Muir, you're up. Against-" The teacher checked the files to see who she was fighting against. "Nyx Ulric." Both entered the stadium at the same time. Nyx had short black hair, partly trimmed. He looked confident. He greeted the visitors and bowed to Elena. 

"Ah Elena, I'm Nyx Ulric, a senior here. I lead my crew and today you're up against me to prove that you're worthy of the Glaive title." 

"Hello Nyx, nice to meet you. I'll show my best today." She carefully bowed back and took her stance. Nyx materialized his daggers and took his fighting stance too. While Elena wasn't able to use the amiger, she had to carry her sword around for a while. She took a step back and held her gunblade to the right of her, patiently waiting for Nyx to commence. He eyed her carefully and flipped the daggers up in the air and caught them without looking. He seemed one with his weapons. 

Elena bend her knee and set off to the left. She was incredibly fast and agile, which took Nyx a little by surprise. But he knew what to expect and slid on the ground to the left to avoid her. The redhead clicked her tongue, suddenly much more confident and less anxious now that she was fighting instead of talking. She did a backflip as Nyx raised his daggers closer to her throat, able to avoid any friction. With a soft plop, she landed on one knee and flicked her gunblade up in the air using just her thumb. It hit the daggers above her and knocked them out of his hands. The raven haired guy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his face, in case she'd try slash him.

"Come on, show me some more." Nyx said. Elana dropped her weapons and whimpered softly.

_"Come on, show me more._

_You're so precious, your pale skin is delightful. Show me more skin."_

A voice in her head echoed. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she got on her knees. "It wasn't supposed to be like that." Nyx stood in front of her, he knew something was going on inside her head and that she was most likely unable to finish the assessment. But he had seen enough, she was worth of the Glaive title and took a step closer to congratulate her. He placed a hand on her bruised shoulder, earning a flinch from the redhead. 

"Please don't touch me." The accessory around her neck began to quiver softly. 

"Elana..." 

"Don't touch me!" She got up from her knee and slowly ascended. She lifted her arm and waved him off. The key around her neck was shining, pulsating with each word she said. A mere second later, Nyx was almost hit by various lightning attacks, but fortunately he was quick enough to warp himself out of the ring. Which had now become a danger for anyone to enter. 

A tall man walked down a set of stairs, but held back by the security.

"It's best not to enter right now. You might get hurt."

"I'll be quite alright, thank you for your concern."

She placed her hands on her ears, trying to stop the ringing as the lightning strikes slowly disappeared. With the footsteps coming closer, she bend over more and more, hoping they wouldn't look at her. Elana was ashamed of herself, traumatised and afraid of the consequences. She thought, that after running away, her past wouldn't follow her. Unfortunately, it did and it hit her harder than she'd liked to admit. 

The redhead felt a pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders carefully. Delicately. The tears were streaming down her face, faster and harder. 

"Let it all out, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I do have to congratulate you on your passing. You've left quite a magnificent impression on everyone here." She looked up to gaze in Ignis' eyes. They seemed a little sad, but also proud.

She sighed in content and felt her powers drained out of her. The world around her started to blur and she last thing she could remember was the warmth of something carefully comforting her. 

"Hmmmh, ugh my head." Elana slowly sat up, trying to remember what happened. Taking up her surroundings, she realised she was lying in a bed. It wasn't hers, it was a hospital bed. 

"Now that you're awake-" the redhead screamed, she was completely caught off guard and startled and rolled over, dropping off the bed. Face first hit the ground. She sighed and turned her head to see Ignis kneeling down. 

"I apologise that I alarmed you, I merely wanted to talk to you." He held out his hand and Elana slowly reached out for it. He slowly pulled her on her feet. His actions were caring and gracious, fitted for the future king's adviser.

"I really hope I didn't hurt Nyx, I don't know what happened." Ignis adjusted his glasses and sat down on the chair beside the bed. 

"You haven't hurt a soul, though I believe you're suffering from PTSD. As someone who isn't just Prince Noctis' adviser but also one who sometimes trains with the Glaives, I'd be glad to be of help in these circumstances." Elana bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him about her past, but she knew she couldn't keep secrets. It was one of the many rules to be able to join the Kingsglaives. Any (mental) illnesses were to be stated. 

"Ignis. I-, I don't remember much from my past. I sometimes have flashbacks. I remember what's happened to me on several occasions, but nothing more."

"Perhaps we could start with these bruises. Your neck." An image flashed in her mind.

"He held me down." She softly stated, looking at the very image in the back of her mind. 

The tall man stood up and raised an eyebrow. "Who was he and what did he do to you?"

"I was only ten. Or- I think that's when it started." She sobbed quietly. "I couldn't stop him. I was only... ten."

The bespectacled man once again wrapped his arms around her shoulders and shushed her softly.

"You're special, you're skilled. I'd like to take this opportunity to train you myself, physically and mentally - if you'd allow me of course." 

"I- But what about the Kingsglaive."

"Perhaps, I could ask Cor if I can train you in secret whilst you finish your Kingsglaive training? Would that suffice?" He looked her in the eyes. He was drawn to her, unsure why. He felt he needed to protect her, to train her. Her skills and powers deemed worthy of someone siding with the future king. Perhaps she could join the Royal Guard? For now, he'd try convince Cor to train with her. 

The redhead nodded and took a step back. 

"I won't avoid my problems any longer, I'll fight them head on." Ignis nodded and handed her the necklace that was lying on the bedside table. 

"I do feel you'll need this on your journey. I can't quite shake the feeling something powerful lies within this key." Elana grinned and jumped on the bed, her messy hair falling down onto her shoulders. 

"You'll need to get dressed into something more... Appropriate, I'll get you your training outfit. Welcome to the Glaives, Elana Muir." He stated before leaving the hospital room.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided cut it shorter than I originally wanted to make it, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed.  
> I'd quite like to make a sequel or a full story, but I've got too many stories to follow up on. Although I might, depending on the feedback.  
> Although I do hope you all enjoyed this short (prequel) story!


End file.
